


a secret that'll be ours

by Laeana



Series: built our house on glory (2020 podium) [7]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Belgian Grand Prix 2020, Comfort, Daniel's new merch, Exhaustion, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Getting Together, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Podium, Secret Crush, Sweaters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:15:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26306950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laeana/pseuds/Laeana
Summary: Max just had this little secret he didn't tell anyone.A black sweatshirt with a white "RIC3" on it.
Relationships: Daniel Ricciardo/Max Verstappen
Series: built our house on glory (2020 podium) [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1833505
Comments: 6
Kudos: 76





	a secret that'll be ours

What kind of secret to keep ? Is it even a possibility ? That’s the kind of thing someone should check before doing any more steps. For Max, it was easy. A command with someone else’s bank account, tucked in his wardrobe, never wore out of his apartment to prevent any bad situations from happening. 

The easiest.

Daniel would never know about it and everything would be okay. 

Impatient to feel the number three under his fingers, on his chest and love was never, after all, something he really believed in. They are F1 drivers after all, that’s merely impossible. 

Plus Max isn’t delusional, he knows Daniel is straight. Like pretty much straight. He didn’t count the numbers of stories he heard or saw. He can as well craive the aussie from afar, without even thinking about it as something real, while letting himself the time to fall in love with someone else.

Someone that will love him in turn, not some stupid crush that lasts for too long now.

They have been teammates damn. From the hugs to the throw-you-my-helmet-thing … a lot happened but their relationship never evolved. So he just gives up. That’s all.

But each time he keeps that same state of mind, each time he feels like he could let those feelings die … Daniel seems to find something to light them up again. Weird to say. 

Max felt like he would do a podium this weekend. He liked Spa. He just hoped that it could be different. Even only a bit. Upside down. Bad memories. Dangers of racing reminded but that’s not as if he could ever stop.

He doesn’t want to stop, he can’t stop. Shiver down his spine. People he cares too much about and he doesn’t really have time to worry about them. But the sessions are somewhat fun as him and Daniel follow each other. 

And as he takes his P3. That’s not much but for a moment he feels brought back years ago. Oh, he hates it’s already the second year Daniel left his side. Lot could happen. They could have torn each other apart but he can’t help thinking about the videos, the laughs, the talks, so many things that made him as he is now.

Daniel is a part of his life, of his memories too. From many ways, through different aspects. So much that could only be seen by his eyes. And that people would probably not understand so he keeps it quiet.

Even if sometimes, he can’t help but say his name again. It slips out his mouth. And he smiles when he sees Daniel doing the same. They aren’t that far and they’re not very different but it doesn’t mean he’s not afraid of jumping above the gap between them again and again. 

One day he will fall in it.

It can happen. It can always happen. And at that time it would mean that this emptiness between them has become insurmountable and impassable. Both.

And then he would have lost Daniel for good.

That doesn’t mean that either Pierre or Alex are bad as teammates. Not at all. They are kind, they share great moments but he feels like it’s not enough. It will never be enough. 

So yeah, Max stands on the third step of the podium and is brutally frank about his race. Disappointed ? Maybe. Daniel was so close from the podium. They were close to share one but for this they need to at least beat one Mercedes. 

He doesn’t know if that will happen. It has been long since the last time they shared one. Thinking about it lightens up his mood. Always nice to remember the beginning. Because they had still time ahead of them. It went by too quickly. 

Everything.

He’s tired after this race but it’s only the first of a row. He needs to rest a bit and returning to Monaco, even for very few days, serves him well but he still has to be back on the road quickly.

He can’t afford losing time or even missing a meeting.

But Monza as the next step. And no Ferrari for the win.

Or at least that’s what he thought he would be doing. Easy situation, nothing more or less and no unexpected. 

Unexpected.

Max hangs around in his own apartment, sleepy, barely woken up, the only thing he wears on him is the Daniel Ricciardo’s black hoodie oversized and his boxer shorts when someone knocks at the door.

His mind dizzy, he passes by his trophy left in the middle of his living room and opens his door.

Daniel stands behind and his eyes open wide, speechless.

For a moment, Max doesn’t understand his reaction. He’s still trying to figure out whether or not he put enough tops in his suitcase. Then his brain warns him that something is wrong. Very wrong about how he is dressed and he becomes red.

— Hi … uh … Hi, Daniel ?

He tries to act normally but everything is already ruined.

— What are you doing here ? 

A forced smile on his lips and he wishes he actually had some pants around to cover himself a bit. Well. He gulps. Uneasy. Daniel’s piercing gaze doesn’t help since he seems to … mentally undress him ? Max can’t really tell.

— Damn, Max …

The aussie bites his lip and the only thing he has on his mind is the fact he’s going to die. Or he is already dead and all of this is only a mere dream his brain created. He doesn’t know what he prefers. So, so embarrassed.

— I … oh fuck. I can’t even think straight.

— You’re sure ? that seems to be your nature though.

— Never been totally.

— Oh.

— Or rather you’re my greatest exception, Maxy.

— Oh …

He blinks furiously. Did he hear correctly ? Did he hear what he just heard ? Really ? 

— Can you … am I … it’s too early for this, he mutters, shaking his head.

— It’s 5 pm.

— That means nothing. I just woke up.

Daniel raises an eyebrow.

— So what kind of outfit is that ? Your pyjamas ? I would not have seen you like this if I came later ?

— I would have preferred you to never see me like this.

— Oh really ?

Interested tone. Daniel moves slowly towards him, step by step. Like a predator. And being under this gaze is difficult to bear.

— I think it would have been a shame to miss that.

The other driver’s hands on his hips. So close. A breath on his lips. Details he never seen before. The golden shard in the brown. Beautiful.

— Stop giving me hope, Dan.

— Fuck this, I’ve been waiting for too long.

He doesn’t have time to ask another question because then Daniel’s lips crush on his. He moans in the kiss, troubled. 

— W-What are you-? he tries to step back but the Australian tightens his grip.

— Can’t you just shut up for once, Max ?

Demanding. Surprised. He can’t do any other move. And he’s not the one to complain that much when he gets what he wants. Even if he can’t help but have insecurities all around. His first thought is not at all that everything is alright. What is happening ? Is it even … 

The hands of the older one under his sweatshirt and he loses his words. Overwhelmed. What are they even doing.

— Daniel, please.

Firm. The other driver stops immediately.

— I need guaranty, I need something else than acts, I need …

— To be comforted, I know that. I know you, Maxy.

He blushes again. Daniel traces distractedly the “RIC3” on his chest.

— It’s been so long, we kinda mess this up, resumes the Australian. But it’s never too late. I never thought you were interested.

— The fact I’m wearing your sweatshirt proved you I was interested ? You’re a terrible investigator.

— No. It’s what the whole last week-end lit up. You felt it too, didn’t you ? What we had once …

Daniel stops his move but keeps his hand on his chest, palm barely covering the logo. His logo.

— I love you, whispers Daniel and it’s all he ever wanted to hear.

All they have been looking for all this time. Their questions …

— I love you too, Max says and when he meets Daniel’s gaze he can’t help but feel emotional.

… that finally find answers.

— So does that make us a couple ? 

He giggles a bit.

— Only if you want to.

— I’ve never been more sure of anything in my life, smiles Daniel, a bit shyly, but still confident in himself, in them.

Their lips meet again. That’s so simple. Amazing how few hours can change a life. Daniel drags him in his own apartment, knowing it a bit too well even if he doesn’t live in it. A relationship.

Max doesn’t know if they’re ready for it.

But they can start doing it by small details. Regulated schedules. 

Finding each other at the entrance of the paddock.

And smiling under the mask because, after all, that’s their story and no one has to know.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry I'm quite late with being back in class and all that stuff ... i've fallen sick so I'm actually resting a bit. I hope you liked this story and honestly I hope we can have a great race tomorrow ...
> 
> tumblr : laeana


End file.
